Shall Never Surrender
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Just when Dante thought his family was messed up, he finds someone with a lot more on their plate. DantexOc violence language sexual content first story written for a game but it won't be the last.


Woot! finally got around to doing a Devil May Cry fic, which i had been wanting to do for some time. i actually had a decent idea and here it is! The start date for this is october of last year but in reality i have only been working on this for like 2 or 3 weeks. The beginning three paragraphs i had written long before in october when i was going to do a DMC fic but then i stopped it due to lack of motivation and whatever else always plagues me. Then recently i had a better idea and decided to keep the old stuff and just go in a different direction with it.

Thus this fic was finally born and there should be hopefully more to come DMC wise. Also this will probably have another chapter added to it.

long note long but here ya go! i do not own Dante or DMC, Capcom does. The title comes from a song off the 4th games soundtrack i believe. Also Dante in this fic is from the 4th game appearance wise.

10/16/10

Another body fell to the ground, its' grotesque corpse crumbling into a million tiny pieces before evaporating completely as the Devil Hunter swung his heavy sword through the air, slicing downward into his prey.

It made for a disgusting scene, saved only by the beauty that was Dante, son of Sparda. An odd individual to be sure, with striking white hair and pale blue eyes, clad in red as was his trademark he spun around to finish the last of his foes. They were mere small fries in the demon world and left Dante feeling rather unsatisfied.

_Too easy_ he thought and sheathed his sword to his back; the Devil Hunter needed a pick me up and right now a drink sounded appealing. He headed in the general downtown direction knowing a bar or two would be around the corner.

He was used to finding all kinds of unsavory people in his line of work and one could not be sure of someone's intentions by sight alone, this he had learned. However one thing he was positive of, in this day and age, was that the plainer the person in appearance the more sketchy they became in reality.

Why bring this up now you may ask; it seems a tad out of place: Helpful maybe, but not relevant with the current setting.

Except now that Dante had arrived at his destination only to be blocked by someone with sketchy plain features; the plainest that the Devil Hunter had ever seen.

_Well, this should be interesting._

"Sup" said the Devil Hunter, eyeing the plain faced guy in front of him.

"Do you need somethin' or what?" he asked. He sounded calm and reasonable though anything could happen.

He waited for some response but the man was silent. Dante having already had a shitty day and having lost his patience for games decided that whatever the guy wanted was not nearly as enticing as a sweet strawberry sundae and made to walk past him. However just as he got a step behind him, the guy made a move to which the Devil Hunter reacted, grabbing his arm and turning to face him but it was much too late.

The shady guy held a syringe in the upheld hand and Dante had to chuckle a bit to himself, releasing him. Whatever had been in that thing wouldn't be a match for Dante and his demon blood—

Or so he thought when his vision became blurry and hazed in and out. Staggering he held a hand to his head and the other grabbed his sword Rebellion.

"What the hell…What did you do to me?" he questioned, before the haze took hold and he dropped to his knees in front of the man. The last thing he saw before collapsing was the man's creepy smile.

When he awoke the Devil Hunter was laying on his back staring up at bars that formed a cage. Rousing himself to a seated position he could see what appeared to be someone's laboratory but what was more likely to be his torture chamber; as well there was a girl.

She was in the cell with him in the other corner seated with her knees up and her arms about them. Dante got to his feet, the cage more than big enough to allow him, and he called out to the girl.

"Hey kid, you alright?" She did not answer him so he tried once more. "Do you know where we are?"

Nothing but silence followed and he sighed.

"Great, I finally get a roommate and she doesn't talk." He quipped, sarcastically. Dante roamed the cage, testing the strength of the bars, noting that he was no longer in possession of his beloved weapons.

After that he paced the cell like an animal until the shady guy showed up once more.

"Finally!" he exclaimed dramatically, with his hands up in the air.

"You sure know how to make your guests wait." He complained.

"Oh I do apologize for that" the man stated in fake sincerity "but all good things come to those who wait you see." It was then he produced an unusual device, smiling creepily as before.

"Is that so?" Dante eyed the object all but forgetting the girl trapped with him. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed her eyes locked onto the man who currently held their fate in his hands.

His smiling face never once faltered "Oh yes" he said, "this will be exciting."

The device lit up brightly and Dante's body grew stiff; the man pushed a button and moved a lever on it forward and suddenly the Devil Hunter was not in control of his actions; he moved abruptly in the opposite direction towards the forgotten girl who stood on his approach.

"What the—fuck?" Dante exclaimed; he was not moving and yet his legs walked on their own, clearly not a good sign for the Devil Hunter. He continued to move towards the girl, though he willed his body to do anything but.

_What the hell_. "Hey, you mind explaining this to me?" he offered and shifted his eyes to the man for his head was uncooperative and would not turn with him.

The man gave it some thought then replied "Oh I suppose; if you're that interested." Meanwhile Dante continued to walk forward, at an agonizingly slow pace.

"This is something I have been working on for some time now and I am quite proud of its progress. You see with this" he gestured to the gizmo clutched in his hand "I am able to control the actions of demons."

"What?" The Devil Hunter asked in surprise. "How is that even possible?" He was getting closer and closer to the girl and more and more frustrated by each step that he was unable to stop.

The man laughed, quite amused at his frustration.

"All I need do is simply give an injection to the 'participant' before I turn the device on and afterwards they are in my complete control—as long as there is even a smidge of demon blood within them."

_Shit_ he thought. There was definitely more than just a smidge of demon blood within Dante and obviously the Mad Scientist, as he decided to call him, knew this.

While Dante struggled internally to free himself, he had made it to the girl and then was stopped; again not by his own doing. His feet were rooted in place and trying to move them again was like lifting cement blocks without using your hands: impossible!

The Devil Hunter could however control his eyes, undoubtedly a planned 'glitch' manufactured by the Scientist, so he was able to see the girl's face and the horror sure to be therein. However as he noted, she was not even looking at Dante; instead her head was turned to the Mad Scientist with a peculiar look.

It was like she had been betrayed.

The Mad Scientist saw the look also and spoke to her quite condescendingly. "Oh come now, don't look at me like that Sara; you should be happy!"

"I brought you the great Devil Hunting Demon to be _your_ partner. Does that not please you?"

The girl Sara said nothing and her face remained the same, contorted in disgust and contempt. Dante on the other hand had no friggin' idea what they were talking about and did not hold back on telling them as such.

"Okay, someone really needs to explain this to me. No better yet, give me the foot notes; I can't take anymore babbling."

"I'll show you" the Mad Scientist said and began moving the demon Dante, lifting his arm to touch the girl before him.

"You'll see, he can give you pleasure beyond any mere mortal. I can make him."

Punctuating his statement, the Scientist had Dante stroke her cheek with the back of his gloved hand; in turn the girl shivered and closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

Other than the obvious fact that he was being possessed by a creepy Scientist, the Devil Hunter sensed something else at play. The dealings between the girl Sara and said person were not one of someone having been captured recently or even prisoner and warden. It was more like they knew each other on some deeper level and Dante had the feeling they were related.

Quickly he ran through the options in his head and could only come to one conclusion.

He had to be her father. It was the only thing that made sense.

As soon as it occurred to him their relationship, Dante became just as disgusted as she. Admittedly he had fucked up family members too but somehow being impaled by your brother with your own sword was not nearly as traumatizing as having your father rape you by proxy.

Now **that** was messed up.

He watched as his hand cupped her cheek and then caressed the length of her neck, coming to her shoulder. It rested there only briefly before his hand moved to the front of her, stroking downwards over her sternum.

Sara's eyes remained closed and Dante could only feel even more perverted and disturbed. They weren't his actions and yet he felt oddly responsible in some way. It was still his hand that touched her and his hand that would help her father molest her.

He only wished he could go back to the start and slay more weakling demons…anything but this.

Yet his conscience was in for more torment it seemed as the Mad Scientist and deranged father was angry at her refusal to look at the Demon giving her pleasure. Dante's controlled hand fisted in the fabric near her chest and her father yelled "You aren't paying attention, you're not even LOOKING!" he screamed and forced the Devil Hunter to push her onto the floor, making Dante straddle her as she opened her eyes in shock.

"You'll see" he breathed "I'm doing this for YOU!" The Devil Hunter was made to open her top, showing just her bra to Dante's eyes, much to his relief.

Her father sighed, calming down. "Just wait." He cooed. The Demon's possessed hand traveled over her collarbone and headed south for her peaks when Dante snapped.

The entire time he had been fighting against the demented daddy's control and was unsuccessful. However this was one thing he had to stop. He would not be responsible for aiding in the bastard's sick fantasies.

It took everything in Dante to stop the madman's control but he had done it, his hand stilled just near her collarbone. She stared at him, very confused but he just smiled, reassuringly. He breathed in a deep calming breath and closed his eyes focusing solely on moving his body.

"What is this!" The Scientist raged, frantically working the controls. "Move! Move! Move!" he commanded.

The Devil Hunter readied himself, making sure he was in control and slowly stood, removing his person from the girl. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the furious Scientist, a wide smirk on his features, before punching himself directly in the face.

Both Scientist and girl were dumbfounded and could only stare as he began punching and beating himself up. His face, stomach, and finally (somewhat regretfully) his crotch all were struck before Dante collapsed to the floor, passing out.

"You idiot" the Scientist said. "I should have known better than to underestimate you."

"However I'm not giving up."

He looked over to Sara still on the floor. "I will succeed—just wait" he glanced back at the Demon. "He'll be mine to control." He said with a sneer before walking away.

After he left Sara made her way over to the unconscious Dante, just at his side, staring inquisitively at the man before her. His face was covered in bruises and his lip was split, all by his own hand. She guessed it was his way of punishing himself for his body's wrongdoing. He opened his eyes then and blinked once.

"Hey" he said and she melted; her eyes soft. He was so strange. Definitely unlike anyone she had ever encountered.

_And more attractive to boot_ she added.

Dante made a disgruntled moan and lolled his head to the side, finding the Scientist had departed—for now. He knew that bastard wasn't gonna just give up so quickly and he dreaded what he might be forced to do next.

It took everything he had to stop it _once_. Still for now the girl was safe and he could heal his self inflicted injuries rather quickly. He felt her soft hand on his gloved one and glanced her way, seeing the expression on her face.

Dante took his hand from hers, waving off her concern. "It's no biggie"

He smirked. "I've had worse." he said. She seemed to understand and her expression lessened.

Still, she felt the need to touch him and placed her hand on his face where the only visible bruises lay. Her thumb brushed along his cheek and went down tracing over his jaw line. Dante allowed her this, closing his eyes. He didn't really mind and her hands were smooth and gentle.

Soon however those same hands were on a different part of his person and he had to jerk when she began undoing his belt buckle.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah; hold on a second!" he sat up or attempted it when his stomach protested, not quite healed from earlier. He groaned, trying once more.

"Hang on, this isn't something you wanna do—ahh!" Dante's head fell back as Sara freed his length, touching the flaccid appendage.

It was sore as well from his less than loving attack on it earlier and she was careful not to damage it further. Slowly and a bit timidly, she stroked it, molding the flesh between her fingers.

This was really her first time in such endeavors, so Sara was unsure in what to do. However she began experimenting, first being as gentle as possible, applying little to no pressure on him; she still feared she might hurt him if she were too rough.

Within a couple minutes however, his length grew and became more rigid to the touch. Once that happened, she tried a firmer grip, stroking him up and down with her fingers completely wrapped around him or as close as she could get them to; he wasn't exactly what you'd call 'small'.

Though no longer possessed by the Scientist, Dante was finding it harder to control his body; the girl it seemed was able to control him as well.

He could easily tell she was inexperienced and yet he felt it was because of this fact that he was becoming more aroused by the minute.

Still he had to wonder why she was doing this and, more importantly, why he wasn't stopping her.

He ventured to ask her but the look of concentration on her face was—_cute_, dare he think it and he could see the excitement in her eyes plain as day. Her rhythm had increased to a near constant pleasurable tingle and Dante closed his eyes, questions forgotten.

Sara was feeling far less nervous and now felt more in control. Glancing at the Devil Hunter with his head back and eyes closed further encouraged her to continue. She noted the rise and fall of his chest had quickened and that excited her even more. His member had long ago turned hard and solid in her hand and she could feel it pulse periodically.

If her hand garnered this much excitement, she wondered what else she was capable of. Hesitantly she lowered her head to his crotch and licked the head of it, receiving a much greater reaction from the Devil Hunter. Immediately he jerked his hips and made the most foreign of sounds, his eyes now wide open and staring.

Dante had not been expecting that, so lost in his in own inner world; when she licked him it was like a lightning strike. There was a jolt of intense pleasure and then gone.

She smiled seeing his reaction and then proceeded in her actions, licking along the side of his member and heading to the tip. She still had one hand on him, near the base of his length, squeezing every now and then.

The girl hadn't even taken him in her mouth and yet Dante was on fire, so close already. He was like a horny puppy and that was a first for the Demon Slayer. Ordinarily it was the other way around with Dante in command, making the girls moan and beg for more.

This was an off day for the Devil Hunter.

Finally he felt her lips circle him and the heat from her mouth engulf him and Dante groaned. This was paradise and he'd be damned to leave so soon.

Unfortunately he was already on edge and her bobbing in time was bringing Dante near the end. He figured the girl wouldn't want to have a bad taste in her mouth, not on her first time, so once more he tried sitting up and managed, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Her eyes shifted up, and he told her breathlessly "I'm about— to explode; we're gonna have to—end this" he huffed.

"And I'd rather it not be in your mouth."

Sara got the gist of what he was trying to convey and released him entirely, sitting back to watch the Demon Slayer turn from her, facing the corner. His flesh was searing and throbbed almost painfully, but with a quick few strokes he came, his seed now covered the floor.

Out of breath, he lay down panting, his chest with its quick rise and fall. The girl moved to be beside him and watched him, still fascinated by the Demon Dante. When he was once more able to speak, Dante asked "Why did you—?"

"What was all _that_ for?"

Sara did not answer but her expression was all he needed. He had hurt himself for her benefit, in order to protect her and for that she was grateful.

She laid her head down, near his chest and shoulder, and Dante let out a soft chuckle, bemused.

This girl was alright, in Dante's book anyway.

The two lay snuggled together for some time and the Devil Hunter managed to fall asleep before the Scientist returned, very much unhappy with what he saw.

"You bitch" he stated lowly. "After all I've done for you…"

He shook with rage at his next statement. "THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY MY KINDNESS!"

Dante had risen at this point and only scoffed at the ridiculousness of his words. "Kindness?" he said. "You?"

Dante laughed. "You must be joking."

"Good fathers generally don't try to have sex with their daughters OR lock them in a cage." He lectured, moving closer to the bars of their cell. The sickened father seemed to cool suddenly and his smile returned.

"Oh? Is that so?" he turned from the Devil Hunter and remarked. "You act as if this is the first time I've done such a thing."

Dante stared at him. "What was that?"

The Scientist grinned.

"Well as I stated earlier, you are not the first demon I have tried this on; there have been many others before you." Dante blinked.

"How else did you think that I perfected such a thing? There had to be other 'participants' both human and demon."

The Demon Slayer's blood began to heat. Sara's father walked calmly back and forth in front of the cell, only riling the beast further.

"Yes, there were dozens more innocent people before her; some even younger if I recall correctly."

"They made for excellent test subjects and it was because of their sacrifice that lower level demons became manageable."

He stopped and turned to face Dante who was positively pissed by this point.

He smiled. "Her mother was exquisite bait for the demons—so lovely"

"You sick BASTARD!" raged Dante, grabbing the mad man by his shirt collar, his eyes a light with anger. Unfortunately that was what the Scientist wanted, jabbing yet another syringe in the Devil Hunter's arm quite forcefully, making him release the man and step backwards.

Dante was confused and anger clouded all reasoning but the Scientist explained "That was a stronger dose of what was injected earlier."

"This time I hope for even greater results!" Once more Dante was unable to move on his own and struggled to concentrate before he was made to do something he didn't want. The girl had watched the whole thing with wide eyes, finally learning the truth about her mother and sick father.

Her eyes were dark as she glared at him, the monster that was once her father.

"This time will be different" he said. He looked to Sara with nothing but contempt. "How I hate those eyes…" he said.

"Those eyes do nothing but mock me— I think I shall like to see them dead!" He had moved the Demon to her, the concoction working better than before and Dante was forced to strike her, hitting her cheek hard enough she was knocked to the floor. He picked her back up and punched her in the ribs and stomach, the air leaving her quickly.

"That's right sweetie, die for daddy!" he cackled and moved Dante's hands around her throat, choking her.

After the first hit, Dante was gone; the Demon half was triggered and by the time he began choking her, it surged to life, coming to the surface and taking over the Demon Slayer. He screamed an inhuman cry and his demon energy created a shock wave, knocking the evil Scientist over. Devil Dante ripped the bars from the cell and grabbed the Scientist easily, lifting him.

Taking a metal bar from the cage, he stabbed the Scientist through the hand who screamed out in agony and surprise. Dante was prepared to take another and run him through the stomach but just then he felt a small soft hand on his arm, reverting The Devil Hunter back to his human form.

Instead, he chose to leave the bastard where he lay, wallowing in misery; a metal pole sticking through his hand.

After that Dante smashed the device used to control him and carried the injured Sara away from her deranged father and out into the bright light of day.


End file.
